Quidditch in the Great Hall
by Dire Straits
Summary: What would happen if Dumbledore was a little strange one day and decided to have quidditch in the Great Hall? Read and find out. Not ment to be well written, just funny.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything that has to do with Harry Potter. 

Summary: What would happen if Dumbledore was a little strange one day and decided to have quidditch in the great hall? Read and find out. Mostly dialog. Not ment to be well written, just funny.

Quidditch in The Great Hall

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down for breakfast. It was almost the end of the year and the final quittich matchwas going to take place that day. They were just about to eat their breakfast when Dumbledore got up to make and annoncement.

"Students, Students, please let me have your attention."said Dumbledore to everyone in the great hall. "As you can see from the ceiling..." he pointed to the ceiling in the Great Hallwhich was bewitched too look like a hurricane and a tornado occuring at the same time. "Due to the weather, the final quidditch match between Slytherin and Ravenclaw cannot take place outside today." There were many sighs from the students and everyone began to disscuss the match.

"They don't just cancel quidditch for just any kind of weather you know." Harry told Hermione.

"There is a hurricane and a tornado at the same time! Of course they canceled it! You would have to be crazy to play in weather like this." said Hermione.

"I think it's starting to hail too."added Harry.

"Aw, come on it's not so bad, I think they could still play" said Ron .

"Um, Ron... your strange." said Harry.

The Hall fell silent as Dumbledore began to speak again."I have re-read the rules to the game of quittich and have found that there is no rule against having a quidditch match indoors."

" It's true" someone said.

"I'v seen it before "

"11 times" said someone else.

" No you haven't"

" Ok fine."

"I have decided that it would be a good idea to have the quidditch match take place in the great hall." continued Dumbledore. " The match will be tomorrow right after lunch." Dumbledore sat back down and began eating some eggs and a bag of candy he brought himself..

" This is crazy " remarked Hermione. " Quidditch is dangerous enough outside, and where would they play? The only place big enough is the great hall."

" Do you know what this means Hermione?" exclamied Harry.

"What?"

" I get to play Quidditch in the Great Hall!"

"Um, not really. You do know Griffindor is not in the finals right?"

"Damn it! It would have been cool..."

They went back to eating their breakfast and discussing what an indoor quidditch match might be like. Everyone in the great hall was talking about it. Ron looked over at his brothers Fred and George who looked like they were planing something.

" Hey what are you to up to? " questioned Ron.

" Tell us Ron." said Fred. " If George and I just happened to come into alot of money, what do you think we should buy?"

" New brooms? A year supply of dungbombs? Or perhaps an investment twoard Weaslys Wizarding Weezes?" said George.

" Um, wait, how are you planning to get this money."

" Planning? Who said we were planning ? We werent planning right Fred?"

" Absolutly not. We were just, you know, wonderning... a 'what if ' situation."

" Um, ok then" said Ron not sure wether to belive them or not.


	2. Gambling?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Chapter 2 :Gambling?

The next day everyone woke up and went down to breakfast, everyone was excited to see the quidditch game that would take place later that day. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down next to Fred and George who looked like they were planning something.

"Now what are you too up to?" asked Ron.

"Ron, who do you think will win the quidditch game?" asked George.

" Um... Slytherin of course, there loads better than Ravenclaw, the only reason that Ravenclaw is in the final is because the Griffendor team had to forfit because everyone on the team was sick at the same time and couldn't play."

"So your saying if you had to bet on who would win..."

" I would bet on Slytherin."

" How much would you be willing to bet? asked Fred.

" Uh... I dunno, maybe... hey wait, why are you asking all these questions?"

" Just ...wondering..."

" Hey your not planning to take bets on who will win are you?"

" Maybe" said Fred and George at the same time.

" Well you can't gambling is strictly prohibited." interupted Hermione who had been listening.

" Besides every one knows that Slytherine is going to win." added Harry.

" I don't know about all that." said Fred mischeviously.

" I'd be willing to bet, maybe 20 galleons, 12 scikles and a kunt that Ravenclaw will win. What about you Fred."

" I belive I would bet double that."

" You guys are crazy, theres no way you would win that bet."

"Unless..." Geogre said under his breath.

"What was that?" asked Ron.

"Nothing" they both said at the same time.

" Your not planning to fix the game are you?" asked Hermione.

" My dear, " George said to Hermione. "Would we, the most honest, rule abiding twins you know, do something like that?"

" Yes" replyed Hermione.

"Well there you have it." said Fred and they got up and left the Great Hall.


End file.
